Talk:Pierlot McCrooke
I would like to thank you for your qoute on my page. I shall give you one to, but please give me some time to find a good one. (Hope to make a quote soon) 18:42, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp, I made another mess of this page. Quick !!! :Thanks, a billion. Big relief ! 13:00, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::Where are you ???? There is a surprise waiting for you in Newport Lars Washington 13:58, 12 August 2008 (UTC) MOTC Dear Member of the Congress, Lately there has been quite some political activity. A lot of proposals can be already voted for in the Second Chamber or are in the making in the First one. Here is a list of things you should take a look at: * The renewed LANDFA Act * The Fourth Amendemend * The recognition of South Ossetia and Abkhazia * The recognition of the Lovian Dollar * The First State Report I hope to see your votes/comments soon, the Prime Minister 07:46, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Update I think this page needs to get a serious update, possibley it needs to be rewritten, with more info on his political life, influence, (many) controversies, trivia, personal life, etc. etc., who can do this? Prefereably someone who has been around since 2007 or earlier. :) Dr. Magnus 11:25, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :That person should be Pierlot himself, don't you think? Edward Hannis 20:05, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Condolences I am sorry for the loss of Pierlot's precious life. I wish the best of luck to his family. M. Van Gent 08:46, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :My condolences aswell. A controversial, yet essential politician has passed away way to early. He was still very young. I pity his unborn son who will never know his father. Drabo13 09:02, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::DId he have a son? M. Van Gent 09:04, January 7, 2010 (UTC) He had announced his wife Dalia Donia was pregnant with his son. He divorced her, but he still has an unborn son. Drabo13 09:11, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Just reading the articles can be very entertaining! Drabo13 09:12, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Sincerest condoleances from an old, supportive, and fool Another example of a page being pieriuzated :)) Just kidding cabrón :P --Bucurestean 13:33, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :What for effect does pieriuzation have on Lovia? Pierlot McCrooke 13:35, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :: You can choose between A, B, C or D. --Bucurestean 13:37, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::All Pierlot McCrooke 13:38, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::: You can't. --Bucurestean 13:42, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::What is this thing, this pieriuzation, you talk about? Is it the "growing influence of me and the LCP? Dr. Magnus 13:56, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Who has a good person pic for this person? nPierlot McCrooke 11:08, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :Pick a moviestar or something. Anything is better then this guy, he looks like a deranged professor from a 1960's horror movie. BastardRoyale 14:25, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Iam going to run for givernor Pierlot McCrooke 17:05, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :In what state? 17:18, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::where do I have houses Pierlot McCrooke 17:19, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't know for sure. I have four houses but will have to drop one very soon. 11:10, September 4, 2010 (UTC)